What do I mean to you? :!:
by Bolin Addict
Summary: Kaname's Younger sister, Katlyn, rules at Kaname's side. The only thing wrong with her, she rufuses to drink human blood, but, her body rejects the blood tablets. So Kaname orders Aidou to become her blood source. M for Language AidouXOC, slight ZeroXOC
1. Impossible to Swallow

As a vampire of Noble class, it s my duty to keep order in the vampric world surrounding me. As a Kuran, I had a duty to rule beside my elder brother over the night class at Cross Academy. The vampires that can contain themselves, aristocrats, and the pure bloods, my brother and I, walk the halls of this academy, going to classes in the same building humans had been in hours before. I sighed as I heard the girls on the other side of the great wall, holding the gate that kept our dorms cut off from the rest of the school.

"KYA KYA KYA!"

"AIDOU-SEMPAI!"

"WILD-SEMPAI!"

The screaming fan girls were enough to send my kind nature to hell. I was always sweet and kind, loving and caring for everyone that got graced with being my close, or even a normal friend. I rubbed my temples as the gate doors opened. The girls volume and pitch climbed instantaneously as the famous Idol came out first, his usual cheerful glow showing, Kain following right behind him. I sighed and stayed in the middle beside my older brother. I looked up at him and growled slightly, "Kaname Did we have to come out today? I had a splitting head ache before we came out, and now, I feel like tearing up these little fan girls, my head feels like it s in a vice!"

Kaname just smiled at me, a small chuckle left his full lips, "You're so expressive Katlyn."

I huffed and closed my ice-blue eyes, my light pink hair falling over my shoulder, when we got to the steps, I hurried my steps then went inside the door and into the class room, sitting in the silence and rubbing my temples. Those little brats! I d never squeal like that over a boy! As if a boy would ever want a serious relationship with me other than to take over and have the power of being with a pure blood princess. I'd never have any one to love me for me.

As she relaxed her stomach growled, she whimpered, she hated her growing thirst, it suffocated her. She never would know the joy of biting into a human and drinking their fresh blood, for what she would create, was something that almost ended her life once before.

_A girl with skin as pale as snow walked through a field of blooming flowers, her eyes sparkled as her worries melted into the colors of the flowers on the ground. She gasped and bent down to a bush, taking a rose into her hand and stroking the soft blood-colored petals. She giggled then froze when a shadow loomed over her and the bush._

_She tried to sift through all of the people she had met before, not noticing the aura of the shadow, the person that loomed over her, she didn t know, and she felt the evil pouring off of it. She looked back, her icy blue eyes wide in horror as she saw a level E staring her down. She whimpered as it licked its fangs at the sight of her._

_"W-What do you want?" She asked, trying to keep her cool, a pure blood should not be scared like this. But she was absolutely terrified when a hiss escaped his lips, his fangs showing more, "**Your blood!**"_

I gasped and my eyes opened wide. Noticing class had started and I looked around, noticing all eyes poked over at me, but no heads turned, making sure to watch the instructor, making sure he didn t see their pure blood s awakening from her trance. Kaname sat beside her, and under his breath he asked kindly, "Sister, are you alright?"

I was breathing in pants now, my body shaking, "I remembered When the level E attacked me back then..."

His eyes softened and he rubbed my back softly, trying to calm me, "You've been out of it for a while, school is actually almost over. After this class we'll tend to your memories."

I nodded and tried to relax my body. I looked around and noticed Aidou was looking worried for me from the corner of his eye, I gave him a reassuring smile and looked at the teacher, he was talking about history. As if any of us weren't old enough to understand what s happened over the last 20 years, which is what he was currently teaching us. How is 20 years ago counted as vampric history? What really could've happened over 20 years that mattered enough to be teaching us who were sixteen to eighteen in age?

As the instructor noticed the time, he erased the board, bowed and said goodbye then left the room.

I smiled brightly then looked over at Kaname, "I woke up just in time didn't I?"

Kaname just smiled at his younger sister and patted her head. A blush shot across my cheeks as my stomach rumbled slightly, but enough for Kaname to hear. "You're hungry sister?"

I could only nod softly, and I looked down. As I said before, I hated to feed. I would never bite a human, afraid of creating another monster like the one that tried to dispatch me all those years ago. The reason I was afraid of the human I bit living, is because I could never actually kill a living being. I could eat previously killed living beings, because they had already been dispatched, and you couldn t change that. But drinking from a still human was gross, and tasted like the worst drink in the world, I mostly ate human food.

I looked at him and sighed, "I'll try the tablets again..."

What I meant by try, is that, I couldn't use the blood tablets made for us to stop us from drinking the humans on the campus grounds. Every time I would taste the fake blood made by the tablets, I'd wretch, my stomach rejecting it immediately.

I whimpered as we walked back to the dorms. I didn't want to have to try to drink the nasty substance. It was like the worst poison to me. I whimpered and sat in Kaname's room as he handed me the glass, he put a bucket near me and gave me a reassuring nod.

I gulped then lifted the glass up, even the smell was wretch-worthy. I brought it to my lips, took a big sip, then tried to swallow. Then the worst happened, I couldn't hold in the foul liquid, and my throat stung, and my body ached. I bent over and wretched. I was never going to be able to down this foul substance, was I?


	2. Growing

As I bent over and began to wretch, the glass of liquid hit the floor and shattered, the glass splintering in all directions. A piece sliced into my foot and I hissed. I pulled my foot onto my lap and covered the small cut with my hand, as if it would keep the scent of blood away from the others.

Kaname jumped up in an instant, walking to his desk, pulling out a band-aid, set it over the small cut in my foot after pulling out the glass shard. He also handed me a warm, small washcloth, to wipe my face from the earlier vomiting.

I looked up at him gratefully, my eyes showing my apology also. I sighed, "Forgive me big brother… I tried."

Kaname nodded his head and kissed his sister's forehead, "I know Katlyn, I know."

Tears began to slide down my face, I instantly began to feel like I was disgracing my brother's, and my, family. Nobles were not meant to cry. We were meant to hold ourselves up and rule over all others. I wiped my eyes clear and looked up at my brother, "You're wanting me to drink from him again aren't you brother?"

Kaname sighed and nodded his head. I looked down at my hands then nodded my head softly. I sighed back, and waited for Kaname to call in Aidou.

Aidou came up immeadiately at the pureblood's call. He knew what he was needed for.

When he came into the room, Aidou saw a miserable Katlyn sitting on Kaname's couch. Kaname nodded to him, then left the room. Aidou sighed then sat next to me, "You don't want to do this again am I right?"

I just nodded my head and sniffled. I looked up at him, "I don't like drinking from the source.."

Aidou nodded his head at me then pulled me into his lap, rocking me gently, "I know... But it's okay... I'll never turn around and attack you... All I care about is you being well..."

I sighed then looked up at him. I kissed his cheek as I normally would, then went to his neck. I trailed my tounge across his neck, my eyes closing to slits. He shivered under my touch. It sent a signal into my body and I bit down on his vein, sucking in the warm, wet substance.

I let out an animalistic purr while I drank, turning so I stradled Aidou's hips.

**In Aidou's POV!**

_Oh my God... Does she have to do this to me every time..? _I shifted so I didn't... well.. 'Prod' her with my growing buldge. _Lord help me! _

**Back to Katlyn's POV!**

I finally was feeling full. My stomach felt amazing and my body... I just felt good being this close to Aidou. My breasts were pressed to his chest, something I hadn't noticed until now.

My eyes were closed and suddenly perverse images flashed through my mind. I gasped, and my eyes popped open. I looked up at Aidou to see his eyes closed in bliss, yet he was trying to hide it.

I blushed deeper. Was something growing between Aidou and I...?

[Okay… I'm very sorry for the short chapter. I'm moving soon, and I'm stressed, to make up for it, I'll write more chapters, I just wanted to post SOMETHING for all of you amazing people. ^^ ]


	3. Attacked

I soon realized what I was thinking and what danger it could put us both in. I immediately pulled away from him. I fell on the floor with a thud. Aidou's eyes popped open and he looked down at me, "Katlyn, are you okay?"

I just nodded my head. What could I say? Something along the lines of, 'Oh I was just thinking about me and you being together and doing perverse things.' I shook my head and sighed.

I went to get up, and noticed my brother had only cleaned up my foot, not the rest of the glass. I hissed as about twenty shards of glass, big and small, dig into my thighs. My blood came out almost instantaneously. I looked up at saw Aidou staring at my legs. I gulped and tried to move back as his eyes flashed red, "A-Aidou..?"

Aidou let out a soft growl. He had already dipped into the place of no return. He jumped on me and pinned me down. He was rough and uncaring with how he held me down. I struggled underneath him, driving the shards deeper into my legs, and making the blood pour faster.

The next minute was a big blur. I saw Kaname come in and knock Aidou off me. I felt my head and body leave the ground; I was down stairs the next second, out the door to our dorms, and headed towards the Headmaster's office. After that, my world turned dark, and I knew it was either from blood loss, or shock.

**Back at the dorm's...****  
_Adiou's POV._**

I shivered greatly. I was sitting on the floor in Kaname's room. Kain was rubbing my back gently. I looked up at him, my blue eyes back, "I fucked up didn't I..?"

Kain just sighed and rubbed my head. He didn't know what he could say to me. I had betrayed Katlyn and her trust. I told her I'd never attack her, and look what I had **just **done. I felt lower than dirt.

My eyes traveled to where Katlyn's blood was spilt. I stared at the beautiful, unmoving red liquid on the floor. I whimpered. I had betrayed a girl I care about, all because of that... How fucked was I..?

**In the Headmaster's office****  
_Kaname's POV._**

I was going to kill Aidou. He had done the unthinkable to my sister. How... Just **how dare he**! My blood was boiling, but I sat in front of the Headmaster, cold and still as stone, explaining what had happened.

Headmaster Cross sighed deeply and looked over at the couch where my sister laid, bandages around her thighs with shorts on. She was whimpering in her sleep, most likely reliving her previous attack, matched with this one.

Headmaster Cross spoke, "So this was ultimately all caused by the tablets?"

I nodded my head, "Katlyn still can't stomach them. They make her feel very ill..."

Cross nodded his head, his hands crossed in front of his face. He was thinking, deeply thinking. "Do you think she might need a new blood donor?"

My voice and eyes became hard, "Yes. She defiantly needs a new 'donor'."

Cross smiled an 'all-knowing' smile at me. He knew my intentions of Aidou by now. His voice was careful as he spoke, "I know you honestly care for your younger sister, Kaname. But just an... Accident shouldn't make you dispatch a high-class aristocrat. It won't look good on you."

I sighed and drug a shaking hand through my hair. Katlyn whimpered in her sleep, a small 'No...' escaping her. She was having a nightmare that much was certain now. I watched her closely. I got up, sat next to the couch, and held her small, extra pale hand. I looked to cross, "I know it won't look good on me, Cross. But this is my baby sister. Do you expect me to just let him slip by in attacking her? She's traumatized enough Cross!"

Cross sighed at me and stood up, re-wrapping his scarf around his neck. He glanced out the window, "Punish him as you will, but do not dispatch him."

I nodded my head softly and glanced at my sister's face. It brought me agony to see her innocent face scrunched up, and sweat running across her forehead and cheeks. I brought up my hand up and wiped away some of the sweat.

Cross looked at me, his eyes serious, "What would you think... about letting Zero be her donor?"

**Okay I know this chapter is again, shorter than 1000 words, it's about 800 this time, but atleast it's an update. You guys haven't even earned this update yet! XD**

**Thank you again to all of you who review, you give me a reason to write, so I updated for you.**

**I love to get reviews, good or bad. I'd also like an idea of what to do next. I'd enjoy some ideas for the story.**

**I know Zero would never just give up his blood, but there is something I'm doing with this, so don't kill me. :3**

**Okay I love you guys. :3 Until the next update! Bai!**


	4. New Donor

_**Hey guys! Who missed me? I finally got my hands on a new computer, so I'll be sure to update more often!  
Here's the next chapter, "New Donor"!  
Also I'm switching to 3rd person POV now**_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me, but Katlyn does :3**_

* * *

Kaname didn't believe he heard Cross correctly. Was he implying Kaname allow Zero... to... He shook his head. No. No no no. Kaname would never allow such a thing. He didn't trust Zero normally, and now Cross wanted him to be allowed around his fragile sister? No. "Cross, I do not believe that is an option." Came the vampire's stern reply.

Cross simply shrugged his shoulders, "Then find another aristocrat that Katlyn trusts like she did Aidou." Kaname's eyes flashed as he realized that was no one, and Cross caught it, "Or does she not trust another one of them?"

The vampric prince looked at his sister as her legs and arms began to twitch and he rubbed her pale hand. Kaname sighed softly, giving Cross a hard look, "If he hurts her Cross, I swear he will not get the same pardon as Aidou."

Cross blinked, then waved his hand at him, "Yes, yes, of course. But you'll be surprised when Zero shows you his level of control."

Kaname just slightly glared at him and continued to rub Katlyn's hand.

**_The Hallways; 11 p.m._**

Kaname walked down the hall, out of class on purpose to invoke the attention of the male prefect. He wasn't exactly happy with what he had to do here, but he guessed it had to be done. Kaname continued to walk until he had the barrel of Zero's signature gun pointed at his face. Reckless as always, aren't we Zero? Kaname sighed then smiled slightly, "Hello Kiryu."

Zero thought, 'Woah. Kuran is smiling at me. What the hell does he want from me?'

He stared Kaname down, refusing to drop the arm holding up his gun, Zero growled, "What are you doing out of class, Kaname?" his eyes were hard, searching Kaname's. There seemed to be no wrong doings playing out in his eyes, but Zero still would not drop his guard.

"Kiryu I know we aren't... fond of eachother..." That was Kaname, starting out whatever he wanted.

Zero spat, "Fond hell. I'd kill you and all of your night class friends if I was allowed to. You damn blood sucker."

Kaname's eyes slid down a bit dangerously, "While it is true I am so, at least I do not deny what I am, Kiryu."

Zero growled warningly at Kaname, and spat, "Well what is it you want? I know you didn't come out of class just for a stroll."

Kaname's eyes softened and he looked back down the hall, towards his class. Zero wondered why as he spoke, not taking his eyes from that direction, "You know my sister, correct, Kiryu?"

Zero blinked. Why would he be asking about his sister, though... who didn't know her? Her oddly colored cotton candy pink hair, which was completely natural, her striking blue eyes, and her vuluptous body... Every guy knew of Katlyn Kuran. They all whispered and passed notes. They all asked different questions, as to what she liked, if she was dating someone, if they would ever bed her. This made him shudder inwardly. Bedding the vampire princess... he had to remember them talking about that?

"Yeah. I know her. So what?" He gripped Bloody Rose a bit tighter, eyes sliding down.

Kaname sighed, hanging his head. God he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to ask Zero to make sure his sister stayed alive. He then looked up and his eyes were cold and serious, "Zero, Cross has come to a decision. My sister has no donor, and much like you, cannot stomach the artificial blood given to us vampires."

Zero's eyes lit at the recognition of what he wanted and he growled harder, "You want me to feed your vampire princess?" He spat.

Kaname sighed, "I'm guessing by that tone you're planning on refusal?"

Kiryu spat hard, "Hell yes! I won't be a drinking fountain for your fucking sister! I don't care for the bitch!"

Suddenly Zero was against the wall, Bloody Rose clanging to the floor and sliding across the floor. Zero was held up by his throat. He had bright red eyes staring him down with the intent to kill inside them. "Never insult her. I have no problem spilling your blood all over this floor. Watch your tongue!"

Kaname's normally docile demeaner went to hell out the window when he heard Kiryu insult his sister. He was making sure it was the last time he ever said such a thing about his sister. He then spat in Zero's face, "You cannot refuse anyways, Cross already has you signed off as her donor." Kaname then let Zero fall to the floor.

"I expect you in her room before your day class starts." Then Kaname turned and headed back to his class room.

Zero slid to the ground, his throat bright red. It was going to bruise. He rubbed his throat, glaring after Kaname.

He growled and slammed his fist into the wall next to him, then hung his head down, "Dammit... Dammit dammit..."

He got up and grabbed Bloody Rose, and continued patrolling. Cross was going to have an ear full as soon as patrol was over.

* * *

_**Okay sorry for the first chapter to be short. **_

_**I promise to start working on it more, since I don't go to school anymore.**_

_**If anyone is still reading this that is ;-;**_

_**Also, the next chapter is going to follow the Manga story line from this point.**_

_**I love you guys! Sorry for being gone! **_

_**- Katy**_


End file.
